


關於第一次約會的那檔事

by krkw_soratokuu



Series: LCK High School universe [3]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Post, Fluff, I love MaRin, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, their friends are tired of their shit
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu
Summary: 「你這個拖泥帶水不乾不脆的，也真虧赫奎等得下去。」張景煥語氣裡是滿滿的鄙夷：「我猜八成是跟他有關吧？還不招我就去問範現他們囉？」一聽到ROX Tigers其他成員的名字，宋京浩立刻舉白旗投降——他可不想被造無為的謠。他深吸了一口氣。「哥⋯⋯第一次約會該怎麼邀人要去哪裡有什麼要注意的是不是應該要留下好印象可是我不知道該怎麼辦我沒有經驗如果因為我表現得不夠好金赫奎討厭我了怎麼辦啊啊啊——」——《BPM190》的番外，如題。
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Song "Smeb" Kyung-ho
Series: LCK High School universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167818





	關於第一次約會的那檔事

**Author's Note:**

> ・別稱：大學長張景煥戀愛煩惱相談室
> 
> ・接續在《BPM190》本篇後，但沒看過影響也不大  
> ・快快樂樂看兩個傻子高中生談戀愛的部分（？

趴在電腦桌前面，宋京浩實在克制不住，打開了熟悉的遊戲介面。

他是沒想到自己上線沒幾分鐘就收到了他人的關愛——明明平常想找人雙排的時候都沒這麼順利過。

是來自咖啡調製匠人的訊息。

『都是考生了還玩？小心我下禮拜回國揪著你讀書。』

不太客氣但又不至於讓人不悅的語氣，是很熟悉的張景煥了。

他快速地回覆了對方：『不是啊哥，這兩天很鬱悶呢。』

『你小子不是才剛把到暗戀已久的對象嗎？鬱悶什麼。』

等等，消息也傳得太快。宋京浩突然地頭疼。

跟張景煥因為撞位所以雙排的次數不多，但對方發來邀請他也沒想太多就答應了。

「京浩啊，什麼問題說來給哥聽聽吧？」

即使對方看不到，宋京浩還是露出了最憋屈的神情，嘀嘀咕咕好一會兒，最後只擠出一句。

「哥，你覺得我要不要換個牌子的護唇膏？」

耳機另一頭的張景煥突然安靜了下來，只有背景的狗吠聲依然故我地迴盪著。

「⋯⋯你從你那五十條裡隨便撈都是不同牌子吧，說什麼呢？」

好吧他也知道自己剛剛問的問題說有多沒營養就有多沒營養，不就是因為他不太知道怎麼直接跟人提起他苦惱的話題嗎。

張景煥的聲音明明也軟得很，怎麼罵人的時候一點魄力都不會少？跟金赫奎完全不一樣啊。

「你這個拖泥帶水不乾不脆的，也真虧赫奎等得下去。」張景煥語氣裡是滿滿的鄙夷：「我猜八成是跟他有關吧？還不招我就去問範現他們囉？」

一聽到ROX Tigers其他成員的名字，宋京浩立刻舉白旗投降——他可不想被造無為的謠。

他深吸了一口氣。

「哥⋯⋯第一次約會該怎麼邀人要去哪裡有什麼要注意的是不是應該要留下好印象可是我不知道該怎麼辦我沒有經驗如果因為我表現得不夠好金赫奎討厭我了怎麼辦啊啊啊——」

張景煥都威脅了，宋京浩自然是一點都沒保留的全部招出來，附帶分貝攻擊讓耳機對面的學長明白嚴重性。

一手抱著自家小狗另一手飛速的扯下耳機，張景煥真的覺得自己放假回國以後必須做的第一件事，就是把宋京浩拖出來教訓一頓。

「金赫奎到底是哪裡腦子抽了看上你。」他忍不住唸道。

「好問題，我自己都想知道了。」

不過宋京浩這人，平常什麼不多就是自信特別過剩，但到了關鍵時刻那還真的是膽小得沒人能比，對於那漫長的告白過程略有所聞的張景煥，突然意識到自己攤了怎麼樣的一個麻煩。

「你真的是⋯⋯」

腿上和腳邊的兩隻狗似乎是感受到了張景煥的無奈，不約而同地開始向他撒嬌。

「夏天的話，果然還是不會想曬太多太陽⋯⋯」張景煥一邊伸手搔搔兩隻狗的下巴，一邊說道：「不過你們是健康爽朗的高中生，應該還行吧？」

「我覺得金赫奎是會被太陽蒸發的類型。」宋京浩迅速地回答，不容質疑。

張景煥腦裡出現那名又白又纖細的學弟的身影，覺得這話說得不無道理。

「我猜那些基本套路，遊樂園、電影院你應該都考慮過了？」他又問。

「大概會是真的想不到什麼好主意的最後方案吧⋯⋯」宋京浩苦惱地撐著頭：「想多跟他聊聊天，所以不太想去電影院，遊樂園又覺得⋯⋯好像太活潑了？」

等待遊戲開始前的時間，兩人陷入了沉默。張景煥腳邊轉著的兩隻狗似乎是想要增加一點生氣般，快樂地吠了起來。

伸手摸了摸小狗毛茸茸的頭，他靈光乍現。

「赫奎會喜歡小動物嗎？」他問。

「應該？」宋京浩想了一下：「我記得他家裡有養貓。」

於是張景煥傳了一個連結給他。

「雖然我是犬派的，但上次去了覺得還不錯，可以考慮看看。」

宋京浩充滿崇敬地點開網頁連結，看完之後內心重複無數次他愛張景煥。

而後的雙排十分順利，如果不說張景煥對於己方打野沒有停過的碎唸，以及對宋京浩沒在唸書的嘮叨，是真的都挺好的。

被趕著下線後，宋京浩打開了他跟金赫奎的聊天室。

在那場轟轟烈烈的演出後，金赫奎跟著他們去大吃了一頓。ROX Tigers幾個人的個性讓他們兩個想逃也逃不掉明面上和暗底下的調侃，尤其是因為李相赫和韓王浩實在讓人不好下手，對於宋京浩這邊可以說是火力全開了。

金赫奎全程耳朵都紅通通的，縮在宋京浩身邊有點侷促不安，沒說幾句話就是一直低頭吃。

可是他食量也說不上大，飽了就不知道該做什麼了。

即使跟其他人聊得還在興頭上，宋京浩卻沒落下金赫奎，察覺到那份尷尬，他在桌子底下找到了金赫奎的手。

那雙修長白皙的手怕是要成為他的新歡。

分開前宋京浩正式地問到其實他早就從裴濬植那裡聽說過的，金赫奎的Kakao Talk帳號，對方傳來的第一條訊息是一張羊駝貼圖，讓他在電車上笑得不能自已。

想起這些瑣事又讓宋京浩抓著手機笑得像個傻子，可是假期開始之後他們沒有碰過面，雖然聯絡並沒有中斷，但感覺作為剛確定關係的情侶而言，總是哪裡有點疏遠，而且畢竟對象是金赫奎，內容也都不慍不火的，說是普通朋友的對話也不會讓人懷疑。

想到這點，宋京浩彎起的嘴角又垂了下來。

他嘆了口氣，又斟酌了一會兒措辭，傳了邀約的訊息過去。

『金赫奎』

『這幾天你有空嗎？』

拜託說有，拜託——宋京浩在按下送出後虔誠地舉著手機，他從來沒有對一則回覆這麼期待又怕受傷害過。

通知聲跳出來時他嚇得差點把手機給摔了出去，慌亂之中點開聊天室，看到的是頂著問號的羊駝貼圖和一句『有啊，怎麼了嗎？』

他急急忙忙問金赫奎要不要跟他出去哪裡晃晃，然後傳了連結。

『比方說這個⋯⋯』

小小的已讀讓他的心臟又跳得像是當初告白那時候一般劇烈，好在金赫奎的回覆來得不算太慢。

沒幾分鐘後宋京浩的歡呼就讓親哥哥踹了他的房門好幾腳要他安靜了。

結束一局排位的張景煥拿起手機，宋京浩半小時前傳了一則訊息給他，說等他回國後要請他喝咖啡。

張景煥笑了笑，但又突然有種事情不會那麼快結束的預感，回覆對方的手指也停頓了下來。

他是真的很希望自己的預感不要成真，但隔了一天後的傍晚，張景煥的眼皮跳了兩下，隨即亮起的聊天室絲毫不留情。

『馬哥，我該穿什麼⋯⋯ㅠㅠ』

最後一個選角色的張景煥手一抖，一個不小心按成了克黎思妲。

他深呼吸了幾口氣，開始思考他該自己跳場還是等隊友跳場。

不過善良如他，不會因為這樣不解答學弟的困擾的。

畢竟早點解決才能早點回歸安靜的生活，張景煥看完宋京浩傳來的三張衣服搭配，抱持著快刀斬亂麻的心態給了答案，又補上兩句話。

『有我的加持，你就別想太多了。』

『對金赫奎喜歡你的心情有點信心好嗎？你是什麼樣子，就老老實實地展現給他看就好。』

然後我得回去開創克黎斯妲的上路meta了，你這死小子。

宋京浩穿著前一晚還特地刷過的白鞋，站在約定好的地點時，只能用張景煥的訊息給自己增添自信。

他還在想到底自己沒戴眼鏡是不是正確選擇，也沒意識到已經過了約定時間，直到金赫奎匆匆忙忙地跑到他面前。

「⋯⋯京浩哥！」

喘著氣的金赫奎一身簡單素色T配牛仔褲帆布鞋，在宋京浩眼裡怎麼看卻只剩下好看可以形容了。

「對、對不起⋯⋯遲到了⋯⋯」

他這才發現已經比他們約好的時間晚了十來分鐘了，眼前的金赫奎一臉等著挨罵的表情讓他看得好氣又好笑。

「你這小子⋯⋯」他扳起臉來，裝作十分生氣的樣子，嚇得面前的人只能往後縮了縮。

直到宋京浩忍不住笑了出來，金赫奎這才發現自己被耍了，可是他想要生氣卻理虧在先，一時之間僵在那裡不知道該如何是好。

「你沒有說我還沒注意到時間早就過了，看在你自首的份上，今天就放過你了。」宋京浩笑嘻嘻地說：「我們走吧？」

金赫奎走在宋京浩身邊，覺得臉頰有點燙，剛剛被拉住的手也是。

張景煥推薦的是一間貓咖啡廳，路途中他們有一搭沒一搭地聊著天，沒多久就到了。

一推開店門就有一隻圓滾滾的虎斑貓躺在傘桶邊，宋京浩轉頭看了一眼金赫奎，對方的眼睛很明顯的閃亮了起來。

宋京浩一聲不吭地在心裡再次感謝張景煥。

他們入座後點了簡單的輕食，等待期間有隻白色布偶貓經過金赫奎身邊，他伸手去摸，卻被躲掉了，然後那隻貓就這樣湊到宋京浩腳邊，舒舒服服地原地縮了起來。

宋京浩看了看腳邊的貓又看了看金赫奎，然後他嘗試要將那隻貓撈起來，原本以為也會被拒絕的，卻意外地非常順利。

「看來牠比較喜歡京浩哥呢⋯⋯」

那語氣裡的失落是怎麼樣也藏不住的，宋京浩覺得有點好笑，於是他把貓捧到金赫奎面前，不料布偶貓不領情，毛茸茸的尾巴直接往金赫奎臉上甩。

宋京浩看到這幕還是笑了，他重新將貓收回懷中，隨手摸了幾下就讓牠舒服地發出呼嚕聲，坐在對面的金赫奎更不甘願了。

他有點哀怨地想該不會是因為自己家裡也有養貓，氣味染上了所以被排斥。

再伸出手依然得到尾巴的攻擊，伴著宋京浩止不住的低笑聲，他是真的放棄了。

金赫奎原本賭氣似的想要跟那隻貓互瞪，卻克制不住把視線慢慢挪向抱貓的人。

這個宋京浩有他從來沒見過的溫柔，低垂下來的眼瞼和微微上揚的嘴角，他看得有些走神。

「不是啊⋯⋯不要因為貓不理你就一直盯著我看，我知道自己長得不差，但有那麼好看嗎？」

金赫奎被這一問，整張臉都紅了起來，好在服務生端著餐點過來，化解了他的尷尬。

那隻白色布偶貓也不移動，蜷在宋京浩腿上打起了盹。宋京浩這裡看看那裡看看，最後聳聳肩，拿起了桌上的餐具。

真的那麼喜歡他的話，他是沒什麼好反對的。

這家咖啡廳的主打雖然是貓咪，食物倒也意外的不錯，讓宋京浩覺得自己的荷包消瘦得還是值得的。對面的金赫奎才剛舉起餐具，小口小口地把食物往嘴裡放，宋京浩這才意識到這好像是他第一次安安份份地坐下來，好好看著金赫奎吃東西的樣子。

他跟金赫奎一起吃飯，第一次是五排開黑完，去吃辣炒年糕那次。不過那次先不說宋京浩盯著金赫奎時間長一些就覺得渾身不對勁了，他身邊坐著一個李書行也是不要命似地輪番在桌子底下用腳、桌子上用手機訊息調侃他。

第二次就是那天的慶功宴了，場面熱鬧，他還得應付來自好友們的瘋言瘋語，金赫奎就坐在他身邊，轉頭去看又嫌太刻意，到最後除了在桌子底下玩對方的手以外，也沒留下什麼有意義的印象。

於是宋京浩在吞下一口後，看著金赫奎嘴裡還探出一小段沒放進去的菜葉，噗哧一聲笑了出來。

金赫奎這才發現宋京浩在看他，他慢吞吞地嚥下食物，然後發出疑惑的聲音。

「你長得真的很像羊駝。」宋京浩說。

說這話的人實在是笑得太開心了，金赫奎覺得這麼笑著的宋京浩很好看，但他實在是忍不住皺起眉頭。

「羊駝嗎⋯⋯」

「不是啊，總不可能沒人講過吧，真的很像。」宋京浩又往嘴裡塞了食物，笑意卻沒有要減退的意思：「尤其是剛剛那根生菜吊在外面的時候。」

金赫奎扁著嘴巴，實在不知道從喜歡的人口中聽到這種話該抱著什麼樣的心情。

而宋京浩卻也像是看出他的困擾一般，把盤裡最後一塊肉塞進嘴裡後，撐著頭補上一句。

「很可愛啦。」

他實在是很討厭自己每次一感到害羞，湧上的血流馬上就會在膚色上顯現，完全背叛自己努力克制的表情變化。

而他更討厭宋京浩總是能那麼理所當然地說些令人害臊的話。

金赫奎好不容易才重新看向宋京浩，卻看到對方低頭摸著懷裡的貓，似乎是故意挪開眼神。

「京浩哥。」金赫奎張口小小聲地喊了，看到對方抬頭後，原本想說的話還是止在嘴邊。他眨眨眼，最後還是搖搖頭，抿著笑繼續吃自己的餐點。

宋京浩也覺得奇怪，換作是平常的他早就兇巴巴地逼問對方了，不過這下對象是好不容易才牽起關係的金赫奎，他還真的沒辦法像面對其他人一樣。

他最後就是嗯喔了兩聲，搞得場面哪裡有點尷尬。

好在這時候有一隻貓過來解救了相看兩無言的他們。

金赫奎從進店裡就不受到歡迎，這下終於有隻圓滾滾的西伯利亞貓靠了過來。

宋京浩覺得努力想要跟店裡的貓接觸卻屢屢被拒絕的金赫奎，實在是很可愛，而總算得到一隻長得兇悍的西伯利亞貓青睞時，那樣子更是過分得讓他的心臟都快跳出來了。

「我⋯⋯去一下廁所。」他趁著腿上終於清醒的布偶貓跳下來後說，但很顯然地對方完全沒有聽進去。

他的內心澎湃無處發洩，關上廁所門後舉著手機轉了三圈，在好友列表裡看了一輪，最後還是打開跟張景煥的聊天室。

『怎麼辦啊馬哥——赫奎好可愛我沒辦法好好跟他講話啊啊啊——』

他倒是沒想到張景煥回訊息有這麼快，雖然對方第一條訊息只回了幾個點。

『你啊，專心約會好嗎。』

宋京浩又對著手機嘿嘿笑了幾聲，然後才重新走回位置去。

他也就只是想找個地方宣洩一下。

金赫奎顧著逗弄腿上那唯一一隻願意打理他的貓，完全沒注意到宋京浩已經回來了，而被忽視的人倒也沒有要把注意力拉回自己身上的意思，反而是先拿出手機拍了好幾張照。

所以當金赫奎呆呆地抬起頭時，面對的是一顆正朝著他的手機鏡頭，和那支手機後面笑得一臉得意的人。

於是他的臉又迅速地紅了起來。

「京浩哥⋯⋯！」

「就很可愛嘛⋯⋯」宋京浩說：「我傳給你。」

這次金赫奎沒有低下頭，於是他剛好目睹宋京浩意識到自己又脫口而出什麼，從驚訝到有點懊惱的模樣。

「哥也很可愛。」他憋不住笑意地說道。

「⋯⋯沒有男生聽到別人稱讚他可愛開心吧。」

「那哥今天對我講了兩次又是為什麼？」

他的回嘴成功讓宋京浩一時之間啞口無言，金赫奎比了個勝利的手勢，然後低頭繼續一下一下地替腿上的西伯利亞貓順毛。

宋京浩抽出手機，把照片傳給金赫奎後，想了想，又打開Instagram，標注金赫奎，沒有配字就這麼發了出去。

還在跟貓咪培養感情的人沒有多想，聽到手機的訊息提示後便打了開來，先是在聊天室裡看到自己的照片，再來是在宋京浩的限時動態上看到自己的照片。

「哥，你怎麼就這樣直接貼出來！」

面對難得提高音量的金赫奎，宋京浩笑笑地捧起馬克杯，一臉無賴的樣子。

「怎樣，怕別人知道今天你是跟我出來？」他說。

金赫奎還想回話，但腿上的貓似乎對於宋京浩搶走了原本屬於自己的注意力感到不滿，發出不悅的叫聲，金赫奎也只好把手放回去繼續方才的動作，只能用眼神試圖傳達一些不滿。

但這對宋京浩並沒有什麼作用就是。

金赫奎的話不多，加上這間咖啡廳真正的主人公們時不時的叨擾，他們的對話其實也不怎麼連貫，大多都是宋京浩想到什麼說什麼，然後金赫奎再接話。

因為這場約會焦慮了幾天的宋京浩當然是看過各種第一次約會聊天指南，他跟金赫奎還算是半生不熟的關係，理論上來說那些教學是有用的。

然而他很不爭氣地發現，很多問題他早就知道答案了。

要是讓其他人知道，他肯定又要被笑話一番了。想到這裡，宋京浩忍不住嘆了一口氣。

「京浩哥，怎麼了嗎⋯⋯？」

他眨眨眼睛，發現金赫奎正有些怯懦地看著他。

「沒什麼。」宋京浩搖搖頭，他可還不想承認自己剛剛那稍嫌愚蠢的煩惱。

金赫奎緩緩地點了點頭，看起來不太信服。

於是他們又回到原本的狀態，沒有特定話題地隨意聊著天，然後逗弄身邊的貓們。不過不甘示弱的金赫奎也開始舉起手機偷偷拍起宋京浩了。

如果真要問宋京浩，這個下午他最大的收穫是什麼，大概就是跟貓玩在一起的金赫奎真的特別特別可愛，至於其他的嗎⋯⋯倒也不是很急迫。

他覺得自己已經很滿足了。

回程的路上宋京浩還在猶豫到底要不要牽起金赫奎的手，畢竟他也不知道金赫奎能不能接受路人的眼光審視。他的手背在走動的過程擦到對方的好幾次，而每一次宋京浩都會偷偷地用眼角餘光打量金赫奎的表情，就這樣重複幾次後，他突然察覺好像哪裡不太對勁。

「你有什麼話想說嗎？」他戳了戳金赫奎的肩膀，嚇得對方原地跳了一下。

金赫奎原本還支支吾吾的，不太敢開口的樣子，不過他看了看發現車站不遠了，好像再不說，這件事可能就會這樣不了了之，而且宋京浩似乎是真的很想知道。於是他還是把人拉到路邊一條小巷裡，然後站定腳步。

要不是宋京浩也明白這好像不是個開玩笑的時機，否則他肯定會用調笑的問金赫奎這麼突然把他拉到巷子裡來是做什麼。

「就是啊⋯⋯京浩哥，該不會覺得我很無聊吧？」

說著這話的金赫奎看起來特別委屈，而站在他對面的宋京浩除了一聲充滿疑惑的「啊？」以外，什麼都說不出來。

「因為哥在回其他人的留言的時候笑得很開心，剛剛在咖啡廳也突然嘆氣⋯⋯」金赫奎越說越沒底氣，頭也越來越低：「而且我記得哥是喜歡狗的，所以想說⋯⋯」

宋京浩這才發現金赫奎誤會得挺大的，而正當他在思考該如何解釋時，張景煥的話從他腦裡竄過。

『你是什麼樣子，就老老實實地展現給他看就好。』張景煥傳來的訊息是這麼告訴他的。

「他們的留言，你也知道，很蠢嘛，我才笑的。」他抓了抓頭，對於接下來要承認的東西有點不太好意思：「至於嘆氣嗎⋯⋯」

「就是，有點不太知道該跟你聊什麼⋯⋯」

話一出口，看到金赫奎的表情，宋京浩才發現自己好像把狀況弄得更糟了，只好急急忙忙地補上。

「因、因為！我們好像應該還在互相了解的階段不是嗎？」他拉起金赫奎的手：「只是我發現，關於你的事情，好像，在這個階段該知道的⋯⋯我都知道了。」

金赫奎原本有些受傷的表情轉為茫然，他怎麼突然聽不太懂宋京浩想表達什麼？

實在不想把話說白的宋京浩垂下眼，怎麼樣也不想看著金赫奎承認這件事。

「⋯⋯因為喜歡你很久，所以把你的事情都記下來了。」

等他終於攢足了勇氣重新面對一直沉默著的金赫奎，只看到對方燒紅的臉頰和呆愣的表情。

「說話啊。」宋京浩略帶不滿地嘟嚷。

只見金赫奎迅速地對他搖搖頭，然後一言不發地靠了過來。

好半晌後宋京浩才聽到耳邊有人奶聲奶氣地抱怨：「京浩哥怎麼總是有辦法說出這種讓人沒辦法應對的話⋯⋯」

宋京浩小心翼翼地把手搭到金赫奎腰上，確定對方並不排斥後，才多施了力道，把人圈進懷裡。

下一步該做什麼他也毫無頭緒，但此事此刻的宋京浩只想好好抱著金赫奎。

等到對方開始扭動著試圖掙脫後，宋京浩又突然想到了一件事，他湊近金赫奎耳邊，刻意放低了聲音問。

「你怎麼知道我喜歡狗的？」

金赫奎立刻停止了動作，然後一頭撞上宋京浩的肩膀。

「啊西很痛——」

「⋯⋯跟哥一樣啦！」

聽到金赫奎已然自暴自棄的回答，宋京浩心滿意足地笑了起來。

他長得跟羊駝一模一樣的男友真的超級可愛。

當天晚上張景煥又收到了新的訊息，說是要請他喝兩次咖啡。他在切去Kakao Talk前原本沉浸在Instagram動態上滿是可愛小狗的天堂裡，切回來發現有新的貼文，一刷新後看到的正是說要請客的那位發的，有兩人合照，還有一張明明在限時動態已經出現過的人與貓的照片，以及帳號主人自己逗貓的照片——是誰拍的顯而易見。

張景煥揉揉眼睛，覺得手機螢幕有點刺眼。

也覺得自己好像該忍痛拒絕免費咖啡，省得又要被攻擊一次。

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是想寫張歡歡，沒什麼其他原因（。


End file.
